doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: Quest Of The Daleks
Doctor Who: Quest Of The Daleks was a Doctor Who story set after Doctor Who: Night of Dracula. It features the Eighth doctor and K'anpo Rimpoche. Plot It's been a day after the Doctor and the newly regenerated K'anpo defeated Dracula and the spirit of Vlad the impaler. K'anpo is suffering from post regeneration trauma and he doesn't feel very well. He isn't in very good health. He has already regenerated into a new body and all but his regeneration still isn't complete. He is not used to his new body. The Doctor is taking care of his sick master. When K'anpo wakes up it means that he has fully regenerated and isn't sick anymore. The Doctor is living in peace not having an adventure, just hanging around in the TARDIS with K'anpo. Then all of a sudden a hologram of a young woman appears. She reveals herself to be The Doctor's granddaughter Susan but shes regenerated. "Grandfather, you must help! The Daleks are attacking the Earth! They are trying to hunt everyone down. You have to save everyone please. Grandfather, can you hear me?" said Susan. "Yes, Susan I hear you. Hello! Its been a long time since I saw you and I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything." said the doctor. "I forgive you for everything grandfather. Who is that man in the TARDIS? Is that one of my annoying cousins?" asks Susan. "No that is my master K'anpo Rimpoche. He was an old hermit on Gallifrey that taught me the ways of the time lords as I was growing up. He's just regenerated so hes not very old anymore. By the way he's suffering from post regeneration trauma and-" "Grandfather, no time for this! You have to stop the daleks before its too late." said Susan. Before the doctor could say anything the hologram of Susan vanished. The Doctor knew what time period on Earth, Susan was in. He took his TARDIS through time and space to present day Earth in England. He left the TARDIS without taking K'anpo with him. He locked the TARDIS so no one would go into it thinking it was a regular telephone box. He let K'anpo rest so he would fully regenerate. Then he saw daleks flying in the air shooting death rays at buildings and destroying things. He heard the daleks say "Exterminate!" as usual. He knew that he would probably be exterminated. He had to stop the daleks so he took out a blaster gun and fired it killing three daleks. "Exterminate! Exterminate!" the daleks said. They spotted the doctor and fired death rays as him but he ran from them. The Doctor stopped and somehow blasted the daleks without getting shot. Then more and more daleks appear and there were too many. The Doctor knew he was doomed. But then there were blasts of energy in the air and daleks exploded. They were destroyed. The Doctor looked to see who had saved him. It was a tall man in a black suit with spectacles. "Hello mate! I saved you. So what do you say?" said the man. "Um, thanks..." said the doctor. "I am Alfred Stevenson II. And you might be?" asked the man. "The Doctor." said the doctor. "Oh, so you're the doctor ay? Splendid to meet you mate. UNIT knows all about you. They've written stuff of how you've saved the world." said Alfred. "I'm allied with them, but I'd rather they didn't know all about me. Do you work for them?" asked the doctor. "Well mate, thats a very personal question but truth is I do work for UNIT. I know all about aliens and daleks and time and-" "Does it scare you?" asked the doctor. "Well, sometimes." said Alfred. More daleks came. They blasted lasers everywhere killing innocents and destroying buildings. Crowds of people ran for their lives and screamed. But the doctor and Alfred stayed calm. But then Alfred freaked out "Theres too many daleks! Come on, I'll take you to UNIT headquarters its safe there." said Alfred. Alfred uses some sort of alien technology to teleport him and the doctor to UNIT. "The daleks will never find us here." said Alfred. "No, I think they probably will." said the doctor. "Well, what was I thinking?" said Alfred. "Do you know Susan Campbell? Shes a relative of mine. She called me down to this time period to fight the daleks." said the doctor. "I think I do. She lives somewhere by me. She kept screaming and running around in the streets when the daleks came and she was fighting them too of course and-" "Where is she now?" asked the doctor. "I think she is still fighting the daleks." said Alfred. "Where?" asked the doctor. "At the jelly baby factory. Lets hope she is alright." said Alfred. "Alright, lets go! Better watch out for the daleks. We need to save Susan too. We might as well try some jelly babies at the factory while we're there too." said the doctor. So the doctor and Alfred got in a lamborghini and drove off to the jelly baby factory. On the way there they spotted no sign of the daleks. They could hear the daleks destroying parts of the city from another part of the city though. They kept hearing daleks saying "Exterminate!" constantly. "Why must they always say Exterminate all the time? It gets old." said the doctor. Then they arrived at the jelly baby factory. They stopped the car, got out, and armed themselves just in case the daleks showed up. They snuck into the jelly baby factory. They saw a dalek flying in the air saying "Exterminate!" constantly. They hid from the dalek just in case it saw them. The dalek saying "Exterminate!" got on the doctors nerves. He grabbed his blaster gun and prepared to fire at the dalek. "No you idiot! You musn't. All the daleks will kill us." said Alfred. "It'll be fine." he said. He blasted the dalek from existence. "I hated to do that but he is an enemy of the time lords." said the doctor. "I'm normally a pacifist but not now." "You're so aggressive." said Alfred. "Thats how you are when you're the last of your kind." said the doctor. The Doctor and Alfred ran around the factory watching out for daleks. They saw a trio of daleks flying in the air very slowly so they blasted them to bits because the daleks were ready to exterminate them. Then the doctor and Alfred walked up a metal staircase. Then they saw an elevator but a bunch of daleks came out of the elevator and repeatedly said "Exterminate!" and then the doctor and Alfred blasted them to bits one by one. A woman appeared. "Thanks for saving me. Those daleks were ready to kill me." said the woman. The woman actually was in fact the doctors granddaughter Susan Campbell. "Susan!" said the doctor. The Doctor hugged his granddaughter. "Excuse me mates but, this is war. Not a family reunion." said Alfred. "Very well then." said the doctor. "UNIT has a weapon here that will destroy all the daleks. They've hidden it somewhere in here so the daleks won't find it but it looks like the daleks will find it now that they've taken over this place I believe." said Susan. "Where is it?" asked The Doctor. "Its in the cellar of the factory." said Susan. "Lets get it then." said the doctor. They got in the elevator and went several floors down until they reached the cellar. But when they got out there were several daleks patrolling the place. The Doctor, Susan, and Alfred blasted several daleks to ashes. They see the weapon that will destroy the daleks. But its just a big yellow button. "How could a big yellow button wipe out the whole dalek race anyways?" asked the doctor. "Believe me it will work! Don't let the fact that the weapons a big yellow button fool you." said Susan. But they cannot get to the weapon anyways. They are surrounded by daleks. If they fought them they would be exterminated in in instant. They all put their hands up and instead of being exterminated they would be dalek prisoners. But there is still hope of defeating the daleks. Inside the TARDIS the newly regenerated K'anpo Rimpoche breathes regeneration energy and wakes up from his sleep. He has fully regenerated and has also recovered from post regeneration trauma. The regeneration energy goes out of the TARDIS and up into the sky and accidentally kills a dalek. K'anpo gets out of his bed, puts on his top hat, and prepares to fight the daleks. But the TARDIS is locked. He knows that nothing not even his magic he learned in Scotland can open the doors. He has had visions of the daleks in his sleep about those monsters trying to take the doctor, Susan, and Alfred prisoner. He knows everything thats happened. He will help them. He teleports to the jelly baby factory. He sees the doctor, Susan, and Alfred surrounded by the daleks. He moves his hands in sort of a halting gesture. Then blasts of energy destroy daleks. "We went on a quest to stop you pathetic humans from destroying the mighty dalek race. We went on a quest to destroy your weapon. This was our quest. The quest of the daleks!" said a dalek. "I've decided since you're the one who will destroy our race we'll exterminate you instead of keeping you prisoner." said the dalek. It shot a death ray at the doctor but Alfred pushed the doctor out of the way so it hit him instead. He made an agonizing scream "Ahhhh!" and the death ray showed his skeleton for a short amount of time as he dropped dead. "No. You didn't have to kill Alfred!" said the doctor. The daleks had meant to kill the doctor not Alfred but they probably plotted to kill him too. While the daleks were distracted K'anpo pressed the button. The daleks exploded one by one. "Genocide never solves anything but to save innocent people I had to destroy the dalek race. I am ashamed of my deed." said K'anpo. So they got some jelly babies and left the factory. "K'anpo you're fully regenerated!" said the doctor. "Yes." said K'anpo. They went back to the part of the city where the doctor had parked the TARDIS. "Will you join me in my travels?" asked the doctor. "Sorry grandpa but I want to stay on Earth." said Susan. "Farewell Susan!" said the doctor. "Farewell grandfather." said Susan. The Doctor and K'anpo left this time period in the TARDIS. "In our next adventure you could cause a riot wearing those 19th century Romanian clothes." said the doctor. So K'anpo used magic to change his 19th century Romanian clothes to a tuxedo. "Thats better!" said the doctor. The End...... Category:Stories featuring the Eighth Doctor Category:Episodes